On the Flip Side
by NoWarningShots
Summary: A new neighbor to even out the girl and guy ratio. Updates will be sporadic.


A/N: Well, this isn't my first time trying to write a story but I wanna see how this goes.

**_Chapter 1: Come Here Often_**

My Sunday dress was an olive green that attempted to make my brown eyes have life in them. I stared at my reflection in our hallway mirror and wanted to put on something that would suck my soul out less. It wasn't even Sunday and the Wisconsin Night air didn't want to be kind either. The knee high dark green boots gave me all the happiness I ever needed. Our neighbors were finally hosting a party that my family and I could attend. So many times, we'd open mail and the invites would be reading itafter the date has passed or be busy that day. This time my mom was determined we'd do over there, make good first impressions, and somehow all leave with a new friend. Or that's at least what she kept repeating when we tried to convince her out of it.

"What kind of name is Foreman?" my sister's slightly snobbish but overall bored tone echoed through the house. In the two-story house, anything spoken over normal tones could be heard from anywhere except the basement, the voiceswould need to be a little bit louder.

A smile slid onto my face as I gave her a sly look, "You know… that would be a great name for someone with greatforeskin orforeplay."

"Or a foreshadowing to baaaad foreplay."

"Leave the potty mouths at home," Dad passed by his two chuckling daughters to get his coat from the closet. "Trick them with a good first impression but you shatter it."

"Just smile and nod, like you do at Church. Try to not- I don't want to say speak but you two should try to be less like yourselves and more like Kaitlyn." Mom searched the ground for her shoes and sent the two a stern look. "Where is yoursister?"

The two youngest sisters stopped what they were doing and gave each other a look. Sometimes their mom tried to be a real adult but she didn't really get how to do it. The pair could be respectable teens but being at home is different thanbeing in front of new people. Their older sister grew up to be exactly how their mom wanted them to be and as sweet as she was, that was not happening anytime soon.

"Kat's looking for her purse, have you looked for your shoes by the couch?" Diane gave the advice and incredulously looked at everyone, wanting to just get to the party so she could leave for a different party.

"Can you go get them please?" Her mom didn't look up, putting on her purse and just expecting Diane to go get them. Diane exhaled an exasperated snort but retrieved them.

Kat came down the stairs, in a pink blouse and sweater with normal corduroy pants. Diane's teal pants suit with sandals made her 5'6" build look every taller. The Jekyll sister all looked different; Kat's blue eyes and straight blonde hairwith small curvy stature, Di's green-blue eyes and short brunette locks emphasized her favorite feature -her height-, and my chocolate eyes and long wavy brunette hair with red highlights paired with a slightly chubby frame just made for larger boobs and widerhips. Kat looked most like Mom and I looked like Dad but mom had been dying her hair since I was in middle school and Dad's balding changed his hair color somehow to be black with some white.

"So… can we go?" my foot was tapping excessively and as much as I knew it was beginning to piss everyone off, I couldn't stop. I don't like feeling like I'm late.

"You and your father can leave and we'll catch up."

"Oh thank god, leave," Diane exclaimed.

The door swung open and Dad held it open for me, "Don't remember asking for your opinion." I started to leave but re-entered the house one more time, "or for you to ever open your mouth."

The door clicked shut as she opened that god forsaken mouth one more time.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Jekyll and this is my daughter, Sophia." The two middle-aged men shook hands and I held my hand out. You could tell a lot about a person from how they'll shake your hand. Too tight and they are an idiot who doesn't get thepoint, just right and they are generally… okay, and a limp hand shake means they have no idea of their worth, which makes them weak.

As the angry man shook my hand, it was a mix of tight and just right… I could respect that. I don't really want to talk and get first impressions that way. A waste of time.

"I'm Red Foreman and this is my wife, Kitty." The woman standing next to him was practically bursting with excitement. Her curls defied gravity and her smile was unreal. Joy poured out of her pores and the sincerity was surreal.

"My wife, Susan, will be coming soon with my other two daughters, Kaitlyn and Diane."

"Oh well, that's nice. How old are you kids?"

That question is more fun when we get people to guess. Kat is 21 but the shortest and is always guessed to be the youngest and Di's attitude makes everyone guess her to be the middle child, which is right. "I'm 16 and-"

"That's the same age as our son, Eric. He is in the basement right now with his friends, why don't you head on down and join them?"

"Uhh, sure. You'll come get me when we need to leave, right?" A pleading look entered my eyes, hoping he won't let me suffer on my own.

He nods at me and looks back at Mr. Foreman.

The crowds of adults made it hard to get through to the kitchen, which if it was anything like our house, had the door to the basement. Getting past the living room wasn't working without multiple excuse mes. My hand brushed something cold,damp, and metallic. Looking down, I grasp the unopened can of beer and begin the excuse mes with much more enthusiasm.

The door closes a bit louder then normal and I freeze.

I left one uncomfortable situation for another one and the silence was freaking me out. I thought she said basement, she said basement right? A few tentative steps down and I could see 4 teenagers sitting on the couches frozen in similarfear. Mine of social interaction with IQ lowering idiots and theirs of getting caught.

"One of you is Eric, right?" I get to the bottom of the stairs and notice the wide eyes of the 3 boys. One was attractive in a scrawny way, like you could break him in half but he'd be fine, the next was attractive enough but with a dumbasslook on his face, and the last was also attractive but had a crafty smile. The scrawny one stood but my eyes shifted to the girl. Pretty with red hair and tall. When I look back at Scrawny, he had an excited grin that he shared with glances to the other twoboys. Goldfish brain's open mouth smile was incredibly freaky though.

"I'm Eric."

"Hey, I'm V," I extend my hand to Eric and his limp hand shake makes me cringe on the inside. Maybe he is nice and smart or something.

"That short for somethin'?" said the future flunkie.

"Probably. How about a name from you first then?" A tight smile cut my face as I hoped they won't be lame. The only people in this whole house my age and I could be here for hours.

"I'm Hyde," He stood and cleared his throat and gestured to the duller crayon. "That's Kelso and over there in the chair is Donna."

A giggle escaped my mouth as I noticed "that rhymed." I nodded my head and held out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to have some names for the faces."

He had a normal handshake but held my hand for a second too long. When knucklehead-I mean, Kelso reached for my hand, I retracted and put my hands behind my back.

They all gave a slow nod at each other, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Sophia's eyes wondered away from the pools of scum and took noteof the couch, the door, the freezer, and... the shower. Alright, that's weird. Nice record player though.

"...for?"

"Sorry what'd you say?" Sophia turned away from the record player that she had slowly started walking towards.

"I said," the idiot bobbed his head and his shaggy hair moved everywhere. "What's V short for?"

"My name."

"Yeah but what is your name?" glasses boy said.

"Sophia but if you call me that then my foot is going up your ass." She went around the end of the couch and sat opposite to the boys.

Grunts of disturbed disgust echoed from the boys and Donna scooted closer to Sophia, leaning towards her. "As wonderful of a threat as that is, Mr. Foreman uses that one and it is kinda his thing."

Mr. Foreman seems like the real diamond of this group.

"Well, my fist can meet your faces then." I lean back on the couch and prop my feet on the small table. "So I'm stuck here for the next couple hours,what do you people do down here?"

Her beer can snapped open and the boys zeroed in on the booze. Donna leaned back and smiled while shaking her head.

"How'd you get that?" Foreman asked hopefully.

"I picked it up on my way down."

"Could you get more?" Frizz head asked. His hands were clasped together and his head was tilted as if countries would go to war if she answered dramatic.

"We don't know each other that well but Ulysses S. Grant or Andrew Jackson and I get along well."

The idiot's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Eric, "Are those guys upstairs?"

"No, you idiot. She wants money."

"Well, why would I get back up to get beer if I already have one?" She shrugged and sipped her beer. A hum of pleasure escaped her lips in a goad for the boys to hurry up. They didn't seem the type to have jobs but if they got the money, it wouldn't take much to find some beer cans and fill them with half water and a bit of beer.

Sideburns grimaced and turned back to Scrawny kid, "Foreman just go get us beers before the beer opportunities are gone. And cold beers. Cold."

"Definitely cold!"

Sophia's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Scrawny becomes Spineless as he takes each step up the stairs. His friends immediately relax and browse magazines. Donna smiles knowingly at them but confusion tints her face, standing to be behind the boys. "How is V short for Sophie?"

A tight smile stretches on Sophia's face and her arms crossed so they hid her white knuckles. "Regularly, Sophia goes to Sophie but since I hate Sophia and hate Sophie even more, I went from Sophie to Fee to V. So Hyde and Kelso aren't their real names, right? Kinda, uh, interesting names."

"No, those are their last names." The boys glance over but don't look up from the 2D boobs in front of them.

"So what are their first names?"

"Steven Hyde and Michael Kelso." Each boy looks over at their names but turn away as Steven shifts his magazine to show Michael.

"Check it out." Donna leans in and Sophia leaned back to get a glimpse of what he was showing Michael. Just boobs. Perky and a little on the larger side and still 2D. A smile hinting at mischief pulls on Donna's lips as she revealed a simple truth.

"I see those every day."

Leaning back and looking down, Sophia pulled her neckline away a bit. "I am seeing them right now."

The two without boobs swiftly turned their heads but at the same moment, Sophia released her shirt. If there was any good thing about not being skinny, boobs increase in size.

Luckily, before they could make some comment, Eric came tumbling down the stairs with 4 beers.

A/N: Honestly, this wasn't where I was going to end this chapter but I decided to post it before I lost any nerve.


End file.
